


Somewhere, Ohio Family Tree

by grlnxtdr29



Series: Somewhere, Ohio [3]
Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grlnxtdr29/pseuds/grlnxtdr29
Summary: This is exactly what it says it is. An outline of who is related to who in my Somewhere, Ohio Verse, as some people said they were confused by whose offspring belonged to who.Warning, Minor spoilers if you aren't caught up with season two yet!
Series: Somewhere, Ohio [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1380508
Kudos: 7





	Somewhere, Ohio Family Tree

Somewhere, Ohio Family Tree

I’m posting this here because some people still seem to be confused by who is related to who in this story. I will update it as needed!

Key:

\- married,

\+ dating,

= engaged.

Names in italics are children. First names not in bold are OCs

**Burt** Hummel - **Carole** Hudson

 **Kurt** Elizabeth (Burt and Elizabeth Hummel)

 **Finn** Christopher (Carole and Christopher Hudson)

Amelia Fiona

**Kurt** Hummel – **Blaine** Anderson

 _Elizabeth “Lizzie”_ _Rose_

_Burt “Bee” Edison_

_Katherine “Kathy” Pamela_

_Audrey “Audy” Carole_

_Matthew “Mattie” Wesley_

_Phineas “Phin” Christopher_

**Santana** Lopez - **Brittany** Pierce-Lopez

Ke'Andre _(adopted)_

_Kendra (adopted)_

**Tina** Cohen Chang – **Artie** Abrahms

_Twin Boys, Alex and Alan_

_Twin Girls, Tess and Trina_

**Rachel** Berry – **Jesse** St James

_Eli_

_Aaron_

_Isaac Finn_

_Rebecca_

**Marley** Rose – **Jake** Puckerman

_Delilah Lynn_

**Sam** Evans – Julia Jamison

 _Jayden_ _Anthony_

**Mercedes** Jones - George Carver

**Quinn** Fabray - **Noah “Puck”** Puckerman, Deceased

_Noah Carter Puckerman_

**Quinn** Fabray + **Matt** Rutherford

**Mike** Chang - Lin Cho

**Kat (Kitty)** Wilde - Greg Jacobson

**Dave** Karofsky + Edward Harris

_Alexander “Xander” (Mother, Keri Williams, deceased.)_

**Madison** McCarthy - Jack Gentry

_Josh_

_Simon_

_McKenzie_

**Mason** McCarthy = **Jane** Hayward

**Ryder** Lynn – Clare Fischer

**Will** Schuester- **Emma** Pillsbury

_**Daniel** **“Danny”** Finn_

_Joani_

_Cole_

**Wes** Montgomery - Annie Grier

_Johnathan (Johnnie) William (Annie Grier and Unnamed deceased fiance)_

_Unnamed Infant (As yet unborn)_

**Nick** Duval - **Jeff** Sterling

_Abigail Marie (As yet unborn)_

**Cooper** Anderson - Lisa Gale

_Katelynn Malone_

_Unnamed son (As yet unborn)_


End file.
